What next?
by hannahfftry1
Summary: An Aaron and Robert story. Can they find a way to make it work, after Aaron's revelations about his father? How will they make it past this, and how will it affect their lives? Ch 18 posted. Updated 11th April.
1. Chapter 1

**Since the beginning of January, I've got back into Emmerdale after quite some time not watching it. I'm really rooting for Aaron and Robert, so that's where this short piece has come from. Set sometime this week.**

* * *

At the scrap yard, Aaron was leaning against a car, staring into space when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned and saw Robert's familiar shape approaching. He closed his eyes for a moment because he really wasn't in the mood for an argument. Not today.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked.

"Good morning to you to," Robert said. "Do I have to want anything?"

"No, but you usually do."

"I want to talk," Robert said.

"I'm busy."

"Five minutes."

Aaron paused. Even now he couldn't resist the pull of Robert. And he really should, because no good came from being close to him. "What is it then?"

Robert moved quicker than he could see, and kissed him, hands grasping his jacket. "What do you think you're doing?!" Aaron asked, backing away. He hadn't expected him to do that, not after everything that had happened lately.

"I wanted to," Robert said. "I still want to."

"No," Aaron said, shaking him off. "Not after everything. We can't happen."

"I'm in love with you," Robert said. "I can't help it. I just am."

Aaron looked away from him, closing his eyes. He still wanted to hear Robert say that. Always did, but after everything that had happened… he didn't want Robert to ever look on him like he was feeling sorry for him.

"I can't do this," Aaron said. "No. Because everything that I told you about… my dad… you'll remember it when you look at me. And I'll see it all over your face. I can't have that reminder. So go. You've had five minutes."

"Aaron, that's not fair," he said, not moving an inch.

"Go," Aaron repeated. He could feel the tears brimming again and he didn't want to cry in front of Robert. He'd done enough of that for a lifetime.

"I can't leave you." Robert closed the gap between them until they were only a foot apart from each other. The look in Robert's eyes was his undoing. He looked honest and in that moment, Aaron believed he wasn't going to leave. He closed the gap and kissed Robert, the way he'd longed to for months now.

It was so wonderfully familiar. The touch of his skin, the taste of him.

"We shouldn't do this," Aaron said, almost whispering against him.

"It's not stopped us before." Aaron had to admit, he had a point.

* * *

"This was a mistake," Aaron said as he dressed quickly.

"What?!" Robert said in surprise.

"We can't work," Aaron said. "People's lives are ruined when we… How many more people are we going to destroy? No. I'm not ready."

"Will you ever be ready?" Robert asked.

"I don't know." Aaron became distracted as he looked at Roberts chest, focusing on the scar from the gunshot, and the surgery to save him.

"Turn off, is it?" Robert asked, seeing where his gaze was.

"No," Aaron said. "Did you really think I did that?"

"I entertained it for an hour or two," Robert said. "I hurt you after all." That made Aaron stop and look at him in surprise. To admit fault at all wasn't like him.

"I need to go." Aaron left within the next ten seconds, leaving Robert sighing, staring at the ceiling of the cabin.

* * *

Chas found Aaron sitting at the kitchen table, staring into space and he'd clearly been crying. "What's happened now?" Chas asked, wondering how much more could go wrong.

"Nothing."

"Well, you can either tell me now, or I'll pull it out of you in a few weeks time," Chas said. She got up to close the door, leaving them alone before sitting at the table. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Aaron sniffed and shook his head. "It's not important."

"Well after the last year, I think…"

"I slept with him," Aaron said, interrupting. "Happy now?"

"Oh God, Aaron, why?!" Chas said.

"Because apparently, I never learn."

Chas took hold of his hand for a moment. "I know he's been there for you lately, and he's been supportive, but he's a bad guy."

"I know," he said. "And I wish that fact could change the way I feel about him. It doesn't." In fact, for the last few hours, the only thing that had been running through his mind had been Robert. Which was vastly preferable to the mental images he had been having over the last month or two. Ever since he'd voiced what his father had done to him, it'd been like a shadow he couldn't escape. Always at the back of his mind, but not right now. "I should call him," Aaron said.

"Aaron…" she said, almost pleadingly.

"Mum, I know you don't get it, but I have to." Chas closed her eyes as he left and she wondered if she should have a conversation with Robert too.

* * *

 **More to come if anyones interested?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, inspired by tonights Emmerdale. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Aaron walked down the street, some half formed plan of meeting Robert somewhere. He hadn't really thought it through, when he almost walked straight past him in the street.

"Where're you off to?" Aaron asked.

"Going to have a drink," Robert said easily. "Or I was."

Aaron had a suspicion that he was only going over to the pub to see him, but he didn't want to voice it in case he was very wrong. Maybe the darkness made it easier, maybe he just didn't want to think about it too much. Aaron kissed him. It was only quick before Robert backed off.

"Back for more?" he asked, that little smirk on his face.

"Maybe," Aaron said. "I shouldn't have run off this morning. I was…" he never finished the sentence. Robert kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, Aaron was smiling. Robert hadn't seen a smile from him in quite some time.

"Yours?" Aaron asked impatiently. He wanted Robert and he wanted him now.

"Perfect," Robert said, smiling at him.

* * *

Robert hadn't slept well. In the morning he voiced what he'd been thinking. "This was a bad idea."

"What?" Aaron said. He was still half asleep and his brain wasn't yet comprehending words. When it did, he asked, "What was a bad idea?"

"Us. Last night." That did wake Aaron up.

"Why?" he asked, staring at Robert.

"Because… of everything that's going on."

It took Aaron about five seconds for the penny to drop. "Oh. You mean… right. You don't want me because of what my father did to me." Aaron felt used and stupid as he quickly got up, throwing his clothes back on. How could he have been so stupid? To assume that nothing would change between them after the last few months.

"It's not that," Robert said, watching as Aaron looked to be making a swift exit. "I always want you." He grabbed Aaron's arm, making him stop and look at him. "Trust me, that is not the problem."

"Then what is?" Aaron asked, believing him for the moment.

"I think… with everything you've got going on right now, maybe us starting again isn't such a good idea."

"So you're making the decision for me?" Aaron asked.

"You're… vulnerable right now."

Aaron scoffed at that. "So, what? You think I'm with you as some defence mechanism?" he asked in disbelief. "That's…" he shook his head, words failing him. When Robert didn't speak, and the silence became too much, Aaron continued. "What… he did to me… it was as true last night as it was the first time we slept together. The only difference is that now… you know."

"I don't want it to change things between us," Robert said, honestly.

"You're telling me it does, though," he said. "Aren't you?"

"I don't know," Robert replied, honestly.

"I have to go." Aaron didn't want to hear any more. Who'd have thought last night could be so good and this morning make him feel so rotten? He left the house, going back to the pub. He'd barely closed the door behind him when he heard his mothers voice.

"You were out all night." He went through to the kitchen, seeing Chas with a cup of tea on the table.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"Should I just assume you were with Robert, or ask where you've been?"

"Don't start."

"I'm not upset," Chas said. "Just tell me why. Please try and explain it to me." The only reason Aaron sat down was because Chas seemed calm. He wasn't in the mood for a fight. He wasn't exactly in the mood for pouring his heart out either, but it seemed like the better of the two options right now.

"Explain what?"

"Why him? And why now?"

"I don't know why him," Aaron said. "I love him. And he's really been there for me lately. But even without that, I know exactly why now. Because he doesn't make me feel like I'm broken. Everyone is staring at me, thinking of what… _**he** _ did to me. It makes me remember… things I've tried so hard to forget. Robert doesn't make me feel like that. Now I'm going to have a shower and go to work."

"Fine," Chas said. "Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to be careful."

"Yeah," he agreed. Chas sighed and looked down at her now cold mug of tea. She needed to have a conversation with Robert.

* * *

Outside of the pub, Chas was waiting for Robert. Aaron had already gone to the scrap yard so she felt fairly safe that they could have a conversation without being interrupted.

"You called?" Robert asked, his feet crunching on the gravel.

"Yes, I did," Chas said.

"Well?" Robert asked, hands in his pockets waiting for Chas to say anything.

"I would ask you to stay away from Aaron, but I can't see that happening."

"He can make his own decisions."

"He's damaged and scared," Chas said.

"No, he's not," Robert said. "You need to stop thinking about him like that. It's not fair to him."

"You're taking advantage of him," she said.

"No. I'm not. I'm just treating him like he's normal. Or trying to." Robert shrugged. "Anything else?"

Chas took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Don't you dare hurt him again. He's been through enough."

"I know," Robert said. "Trust me, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am assuming that Robert is still living with Victoria and Adam here. I couldn't find anything to contradict me. And I've really been trying to get this chapter done before tonight's Emmerdale. Parts of this tie into the 25th Feb episodes.**

* * *

Aaron arrived at the scrap yard to see that Adam was already there, working on a car. "Alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said.

"You back with Robert then?" Adam asked. Aaron stared at him for a few moments in silence. "I heard you come in the house last night," Adam explained.

"Something like that," Aaron said, trying to resist from smiling. It had been quite some time since he'd felt even vaguely happy.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Adam said.

"He's not all bad," Aaron replied.

"I know." Adam sighed and looked at the car. "How are you?"

His tone of voice made Aaron know exactly what he was referring to. "Fine." he said shortly. Adam didn't push it.

* * *

Later that day, Robert turned up. Adam saw him and mumbled something about paperwork and went inside the cabin, leaving them alone. "What?" Aaron asked, rather harshly.

"I love how you're always pleased to see me," Robert quipped.

Aaron sighed. "What is it?" he asked, less aggressively this time.

"You said a few days ago that you were looking for Sandra. To try and back up what you were saying in court?" Robert said, not exactly confident about how this was going to go.

"Yeah, and?"

"I found her."

"What?" Aaron asked, a little surprised. Robert proffered a piece of paper with an address on it. "How?"

"She changed her name," Robert said, and then he shrugged. "I have my ways." Aaron didn't take the piece of paper. "Do you want to see her?"

"No." Aaron shook his head. "I don't want to, but I think I might have to."

"Okay." Robert gave him the address and he took it with a sigh. "I'll go with you if you want."

"I'll think about it." Aaron shrugged.

"Well, whatever you want." Robert turned to walk away but Aaron grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Thank you." Robert nodded and Aaron let him go as he walked away. Aaron clutched the piece of paper, wondering if he was strong enough to see her. To tell her what had happened.

* * *

That night Robert went through to the back of the pub, to see Aaron. Chas glared at him from behind the bar, but Robert didn't stop to have a conversation.

"How are you?" he asked Aaron, seeing him sitting no the sofa. "And don't say "fine" because I'll know you're lying."

"All right," Aaron said as Robert sat next to him.

"Have you been thinking about it?"

"Yeah."

"Are we going to see her tomorrow?"

Aaron sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged and looked away from Robert. "You don't have to come with me."

"I know I don't have to," he said. "But if you want me there, I will be."

"Yeah," Aaron said. "Having you there would be… good." Robert smiled slightly and Aaron knew that was the answer he'd been hoping for.

Very gently, they kissed. It wasn't leading to anything more, just a soft kiss of reassurance. "Thank you."

* * *

Robert pulled up the car outside Sandra's house and Aaron sighed. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Okay," Robert said. "But you can."

He took a very shaky breath. "No, this was a mistake. Let's go home."

"Don't you want to wait for a minute?" Robert asked. "You might change your mind."

"She's not going to want to see me," Aaron said. "She wont even be able to say anything that'll help."

"You don't know unless you ask." Aaron took another deep breath and Robert wondered if there was anything he could say to help. He didn't want to push Aaron away.

"Can you stay in the car?" Aaron asked. "I think I have to do this on my own."

"Sure," Robert said. Aaron nodded and looked at the door again.

"Right." Before Robert was really prepared for it, Aaron left and walked up the path and knocked on the door. It didn't take long before Aaron went in and Robert sighed. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Robert didn't know how long it had been when Aaron appeared, almost racing to the car. "Drive," he said as he sat down.

"How'd it go?"

"Drive," Aaron repeated, clearly upset. Actually he was crying. Robert revved the engine and left, wondering what on earth happened.

After about fifteen minutes of driving in silence, Aaron spoke. "She knew."

"What?"

"All these years, and she knew what he was doing to me."

"She told you that?" Robert asked, surprised.

"No, she lied." Aaron shook his head. "I could see she was lying. I just… oh god." He took several deep breaths before carrying on. "She isn't going to come forward. Tell the truth."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe when she's thought about it, she'll change her mind," Robert suggested.

"I doubt it," Aaron said. "It was a mistake coming here."

"I'm sorry," Robert repeated. "I was trying to help."

"It's not your fault," Aaron said. He wiped his face, sick of crying. "Actually I'm hungry. Could you eat?"

"Yeah," Robert said. "Where?"

"Somewhere that isn't the village. I've had enough of people staring at me."

Robert smiled slightly at that. "Sure."

* * *

They hadn't spoken much while eating their Chinese meals, just existing in the silence. They were both thinking of the same thing. When they got back to the village, Robert parked the car and Aaron cleared his throat. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea after today," Robert said, knowing that thoughts of his past abuse would be at the front of his mind after confronting Sandra today.

"I didn't mean… I just… I don't want to be alone." Robert could see what it cost him to say that and he didn't want to let Aaron down. "But if it's too much trouble for you, just say so."

"Okay," Robert said. "Okay."

* * *

It was early, still dark outside when Robert woke up. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep now, his mind was too full, turning over thoughts of Aaron and what he'd been through. He still wasn't convinced that this relationship was the best thing for him, after recent history, but Robert couldn't find it in himself to turn him away. He loved Aaron, he really did and to turn him away in his time of need… He couldn't do that. He'd done a lot of terrible things, but he didn't want to disappoint Aaron.

As the bedroom slowly filled with light, he watched Aaron's face. He looked much more relaxed in sleep. Carefree. Robert could hardly blame him for not being carefree when awake lately. After thinking about it for a moment, he stroked Aaron's hair very gently. He had no intention of waking him, just felt the need to touch him and possibly offer some comfort, even were he not awake to know it. Luckily, Aaron didn't stir and Robert felt relieved.

He got out of bed and met Chas's eyes through the door which seemed to have been left only slightly ajar. She looked away from him and went downstairs while Robert remained frozen, looking at the space Chas had been standing. How much had she seen? And why was she being nosey in the first place?

* * *

 **Please review if you have a chance. They encourage me to both write faster, and let me know what I'm doing right or wrong! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was aiming to have a chapter of this up before Monday, and I managed to do this this afternoon, so it's up sooner than I anticipated. Let me know what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

"Having a good look, were you?" Robert asked, not looking at Chas as he opened the fridge for some orange juice.

"No," she said. "The door was open, I was just…"

"Whatever," Robert said.

"You care for him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Robert said. "This would be a lot easier if I didn't. To think of someone hurting him like that…" Robert cut himself off. "But I don't need to prove myself to you."

"No," Chas said. "No, you don't." She sighed heavily. "I want to help him."

"Well, he slept last night," Robert said. "That's a start."

"What can I do to help him, Robert?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothing," he said. "There is nothing to do."

"You seem to be able to," she said, clearly with a trace of bitterness.

"I'm not doing anything," Robert said. "I'm listening when he needs to talk. And I'm not letting it change the way I see him, even when that's difficult." Robert left the kitchen, going back upstairs and leaving Chas alone. She sighed and rubbed her face. It hurt, but she was going to have to accept that her little boy had grown up. He didn't need her as much as she'd first thought. He'd found someone else to rely on, to care for him. That now, his mum wasn't the first person Aaron would turn to. She should have realised that before now, after all, Robert was the first person he's told about the abuse in the first place. Not her. That still hurt.

When he hadn't known she was watching, the tenderness in Robert's eyes when he looked on Aaron wasn't something she'd soon forget. The gentleness. And it hadn't been for show either, what with Aaron asleep. She hadn't known Robert was even capable of feeling like that. Chas was still sitting at the kitchen table when she heard the back door of the pub close as Robert left.

Aaron came into the kitchen, looking bleary eyed. "Alright love?" she asked. He made a sound like a grunt and she didn't ask any further.

* * *

Victoria was sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast when the front door banged shut.

She looked and saw Robert collapsing on the sofa. She hadn't realised he hadn't come home last night.

"Are you back together with Aaron?" she asked. Robert looked at her, wondering what to say.

"Yes," he settled on eventually. It was the simpler, less longwinded answer. Victoria said nothing, just frowned and sat down on the arm chair. "Well, I thought you'd be pleased," he said honestly.

"Normally I would be," she said. "But lately… he's going through a lot, Robert."

"I know," he said, rubbing his hand over his face angrily. "I know that Vic, but I can't stay away from him." He sighed heavily. "I don't want to."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Victoria said, in a tone that meant she doubted it as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Ah, thank you for that warmth," Robert said sarcastically.

* * *

Robert had almost camped out at the café all day, waiting for Rakesh to come in for a coffee. He was about to give up when he came in. Robert sat quietly until Rakesh left, then quickly followed him. "Rakesh, can I have a word?" he asked.

"What is it?" he asked, stopping in the street.

"You've been renovating a couple of flats," Robert said. "Any interest?"

"They're not finished yet," Rakesh said, avoiding the question. "We've got another month to go. Or... two months in builder speak."

"I'm really interested in renting one," Robert said. "I can put the deposit down today if you like."

"You've not even seen the floor plan," Rakesh said.

"I don't care," he said. "I'm a bit tired of having my sister aware of all my comings and goings. I really want to rent somewhere." And he could do without Chas sticking her nose in, but he didn't mention that.

Rakesh sighed. "We're not looking for tenants right now."

"Okay," Robert said easily. "Oh, I hear you've been suspended. A little petty cash might come in useful. Just for the time being, of course."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Rakesh asked.

"No," Robert said easily. "Course not. Just offering a deposit on a flat. That's all. I can have the money later today if you like. And the first months rent."

Rakesh sighed, looking like he was considering it. "Okay, I'll put you on the list."

"At the top?" Robert asked, smirking slightly.

"Don't push it." He smiled as Rakesh walked away.

* * *

 **More soon, hopefully after the weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. I've used Friday's episode to change the Cain / Aaron conversation, and going on from there. Thank you for the reads and a HUGE thank you to reviewers!**

* * *

"Five nil, it's just ridiculous," Adam said, leaning over the car they were stripping for parts. Aaron appreciated the effort at small talk, though he didn't really care about any football match right now. "It's like there were only seven men on the pitch!"

"You'll get over it," Aaron said, but he smiled slightly. They both turned as they heard footsteps approaching. The smile from Aaron's face faded instantly. It was Cain and he had no desire to speak to him.

"I have paperwork to do," Adam said quickly, vanishing into the cabin. Aaron shook his head. He was a good friend, but right now he didn't want to talk to Cain and could have done with Adam's presence.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked, not looking at him.

"To talk?" Cain said.

"Now?" Aaron scoffed and shook his head. "It's only taken you the best part of a month to even look in my direction."

"Well you weren't here for two weeks," Cain said.

"Go away," Aaron said. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not leaving," Cain said.

Aaron sighed heavily and looked at Cain straight on. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Cain said. Aaron said nothing, just stared and waited for him to continue. "Sorry for reacting that way. It wasn't fair."

"Then why did you?" Aaron asked.

"Because I want to fix it. This," Cain said, shaking his head. "And I can't." He sighed very heavily. "I'm not used to being so useless."

"None of this…" Aaron started, rather aggressively. He took a deep breath and tried again. "None of this is my fault."

"Of course it's not," Cain said.

Aaron looked at the ground while speaking. "If it's the first thing you think of when you look at me, I'm reminded all over again. I think of it again. I don't need the reminder. Why is it so hard for people to understand that?"

"It's not," Cain said. "I'm sorry." Aaron nodded, not entirely sure he was ready to accept the apology. "Come here," Cain said under his breath, drawing Aaron into a hug. Aaron sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. If Cain already saw him as weak, he didn't want to confirm it.

* * *

"Coffee please." Aaron looked around the café and, though there weren't many people there, he felt eyes on him. It felt like condemnation. Especially with Brenda's sympathetic gaze as she handed him a coffee in a to go cup. He ignored the hint and sat down on the armchair, drinking his coffee slowly. It was surprisingly quiet for lunchtime actually. Thankfully. He was halfway through his drink when Robert came in, heading towards the counter. He almost did a double take when he saw him.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm entitled to drink coffee, aren't I?" Aaron said, very prickly.

"Only asking," Robert said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry," Aaron said, shaking his head. "I'm on edge." Robert decided on the spur of the moment to give up on coffee and sat opposite Aaron.

"I had an idea," Robert said. Aaron raised his eyebrows for him to continue. "How about we get a room in a hotel for the night. Just to get away, away from the judgement, away from Chas keeping such a close eye on you. Away from the looks. Just away."

Aaron smiled, never having heard a better idea. "That sounds perfect."

"Yeah?" Robert asked, a slight smile on his face. At that moment the door opened and Kerrie came in. She too obviously stared at them both before walking past.

"Yes," Aaron confirmed. Robert smiled and took his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll make the reservation."

"I'll meet you there after work?" Aaron suggested. "I've got to go back, otherwise I think Adam might sack me."

Robert nodded. "I'll text you the details."

Aaron smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Aaron hurried home, quickly packing a small overnight bag. He didn't want a confrontation with Chas so he was trying to do it very quickly, Just grabbing random things.

"Where you off to?" Ah, not quick enough.

"I'm off out," he said evasively, not looking at her. "I wont be back until tomorrow."

"Where now?" Chas said in despair. "You've just been gone for two weeks!"

"I'll be fine," he said. "I just need a break."

"Are you coming back?" Chas's voice sounded very small and he turned to look at her for the first time.

"Yeah," he said, seeing the fear on his mothers face. "Yeah, of course I'm coming back." He reached for her and hugged her. Chas held him tightly and he could feel how much she loved him. It brought tears to his eyes again. "I'm fine," he said. "Really."

"Are you?" she asked, letting him go.

"Well, more than yesterday," Aaron said, shrugging. "Tomorrow will probably be better than today."

"Yeah," Chas said, forcing a smile. "Take care of yourself."

"Yep," Aaron said, zipping his bag up. "See you." Chas stayed put as he left and closed her eyes, hoping that wherever he was going, he'd come back in one piece.


	6. Chapter 6

**I received a guest review, asking for more, so here's more! I'm now not following Emmerdale very closely and doing what I want to with the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Robert leant against the hotel bar, drinking a beer and waiting for Aaron. He shouldn't be too long. Robert didn't expect him to change his mind, knowing that Aaron would appreciate being away from the village for a night. Robert found the stares and whispers uncomfortable so God knows how Aaron was coping. He downed the last of his drink and was surprised when someone approached him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He turned to see a very pretty blonde girl, probably no more than twenty one batting her eyelashes at him. He smiled slightly to himself, before shaking his head.

"I'm waiting for someone," Robert said.

"That's a shame," she said, flicking her blonde hair in a way she clearly thought was attractive. "Maybe I could keep you company? While you wait, of course."

"I really am meeting someone," he said, though he couldn't help the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "So I'm going to say no."

"Well, I'm just over there if you change your mind." She sauntered off, and Robert watched her leave. He wasn't able to deny, even to himself that a part of him was tempted by her. Someone easy and uncomplicated. To just forget everything for twenty minutes or so. He looked away from the blondes retreating back to come face to face with Aaron.

"Interrupting, am I?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"No," Robert said. "Drink?"

"You seemed a bit preoccupied."

"Worried, are you?" Robert asked. "Oh come on," he added at Aaron's look which meant he wasn't going to be giving an inch. "I've got no interest in her at all." There was silence between them which seemed to drag out before Aaron replied.

"Yeah, I'll have a drink," Aaron said, deciding to let it go. Robert smiled slightly and ordered another round.

* * *

"No!" Robert jerked awake to the scream, which repeated itself loudly. He saw Aaron thrashing around in his sleep, clearly in hell, muttering when he wasn't screaming.

"Wake up!" Robert shouted, giving him a shake. "Come on, wake up!"

"No, don't touch me!" Aaron hissed. Robert dropped his hands, wondering what an earth he could do to help if Aaron wouldn't let him touch him.

"You're safe," Robert said calmly. "It's a nightmare, I'm here and you're safe." Aaron's heavy breathing was slowing down to a more regular rhythm. Robert risked a touch, holding his hand and Aaron gripped to it like a life raft.

"A dream?" he asked quietly, sitting up.

"Yes," Robert said. "You're safe. He wont ever touch you again." Aaron stayed silent as he calmed down, concentrating on his breathing. In and out.

"Sorry," he said, coming back to himself. He realised he'd been crying somewhere in the middle of that nightmare and he wiped his face hurriedly. "Sorry," he repeated.

"It's alright," Robert said. "Just a dream."

"It's a bit more than that," Aaron said.

"I know." Aaron lay back down, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling. After about ten seconds he shook his head. "You know what, I can't sleep." He got out of bed and threw some clothes on.

"Where're you going?"

"For a walk," he said shortly. "Some fresh air."

"Do you…"

"Alone," he said shortly. Robert didn't say anything, just sat watching as Aaron closed the door behind him. Robert sighed heavily and collapsed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, exactly how Aaron had been laying a minute before. He didn't know what to do for him. What to do to help Aaron. Just when it seemed that something had gotten better, things get worse for him.

Robert wrapped himself in the duvet, though he knew he wouldn't get to sleep tonight.

* * *

He didn't know what time it was when Aaron reopened the hotel room door. It was still dark at least. Robert lay perfectly still, but awake as he waited for Aaron to say or do something. After a minute or two, Aaron got into bed.

"I'm sorry," he said lightly. "I know you're awake."

"It's not your fault," Robert said. "Don't apologise." Aaron wrapped his arms around him, and kissed Robert lightly, for comfort more than anything else.

"Thank you." When they were both touching each other gently, only then could they fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I seem to find it difficult to stay motivated to write this when I get no reviews, so sorry this is later than I'd planned! Hope someone out there is enjoying this and wants more.**

* * *

 **6 weeks later.**

Robert smiled broadly as Rakesh handed him the keys to his new flat. "Thanks very much." They shook hands and Rakesh sighed.

"Just don't be late with the rent."

"I won't." Robert clutched the keys tightly and went to have a look around his brand new flat.

It hadn't been furnished yet, but Robert already knew that. It was why he was getting it now instead of in two weeks time. He breathed out slowly, relieved that he'd no longer have to rely on Victoria and Adam putting him up. Finally a place of his own. It was small, but he didn't care. One bedroom, bathroom and an open plan living room slash kitchen. But it was his.

He took his phone out of his pocket and texted Aaron. _Got the keys to the flat. Want to see it?_

It took less than two minutes for a reply to come through. _"Yeah. Tonight?"_

 _"Sounds great. See you later x"_

* * *

Aaron knocked on the door, later in the evening. When Robert opened it, he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He kissed him briefly before nodding for Aaron to come in.

Aaron looked around and frowned. "Heard of a thing called furniture?"

"Well, there's food in the fridge, and clean sheets on the bed," Robert said, unable to resist from baiting him, that cheeky grin on his own face.

"Oh, is that all we need?" Aaron asked, smiling as he closed the gap between them.

"Maybe," Robert said, unable to stop the answering smile on his own face. Aaron kissed him quickly, his hands pushing off Roberts leather jacket which fell to the floor as Robert's hands slipped under his shirt. It had been a long time since they'd felt this urge, this need and the desperate desire to have the other as soon as possible.

"Which way's the bedroom?" Aaron asked breathlessly. Robert grinned at him and nodded to the left. "Great." He kissed him again as each others hands pulled at their clothes. Aaron wasn't even sure they'd make it as far as the bedroom, but right now he didn't care.

* * *

"That was…"

"Yeah." Aaron sighed. That had been amazing. The way it used to be. When nothing else had mattered but being with each other. Aaron sighed and got up, throwing his clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Leaving."

"Why?" he asked, sitting up. "You could stay. We haven't had privacy in quite some time."

"No, I can't," Aaron said. "Not today."

"Aaron, you can't just leave," he said. "Come over for sex and then walk out, barely speaking a sentence."

Aaron sighed as he threw his T shirt back on. "You've forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"The trial starts tomorrow," Aaron said.

"Oh God." In the heat of the moment, it had completely slipped his mind. "Sorry, I was…"

"Distracted?" Aaron suggested with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Robert said.

"I want to be alone tonight."

"Okay," Robert said. "I understand, but that's no reason to rush off. We could get something to eat. Watch the TV. Do normal, boring stuff. You don't have to leave right now."

"Yeah, I do," Aaron said firmly, doing up his jeans. "And I needed to talk to you."

"About?" Robert asked. Aaron sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his hands. "I don't want you there."

"Where?" Robert asked.

"In court," Aaron said. Robert felt his heart drop at those words.

"Why?"

"I can't be on the stand as a witness," Aaron said. "Talking about the things he did to me… knowing you're listening. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Okay," Robert said, feeling devastated. He wanted to be there to support Aaron, even if he didn't like what he was going to hear. "You know it wouldn't change anything, don't you? Between us, I mean."

"I'm not worried about you," Aaron said. "I don't know how _I_ would react, if you heard it all again."

"Aaron…"

"Please. For me."

"Fine," Robert said, very, very reluctantly.

"Thank you," he said. At that, Aaron did turn to face him, and kissed him lightly. "I need to go."

"Fine," Robert repeated, clearly not happy. But when the door closed behind Aaron, he sighed heavily. Not even an hour ago, he'd been feeling great. Hopeful for his new flat, and the future, including Aaron. Now he felt like he was being shut out. And he didn't like it one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trigger Warning for self harm in this chapter.**

 **I'm not going into detail about the trial, as I expect we'll see a lot of that soon on TV. Thanks to the two reviewers who encouraged me to work on this chapter. Hope it's enjoyed.**

* * *

"You didn't sleep?" Chas asked as Aaron came down for breakfast.

"Are you surprised?"

"No," she said. "I guess not." There was a general clutter as they both got breakfast and mugs of tea, feeling that they should eat, rather than actually being hungry.

"Are you going with me to the court?" Chas asked. "Or with Robert?" Chas was trying very hard to be accepting of her sons relationship, though it was hard at times. She accepted that had it not been for Robert, Aaron would possibly never have admitted to her what Gordon had done to him in the first place. He may even be dead by now if Robert hadn't rushed him to hospital when he had blood poisoning.

"Er… no," Aaron said. "With you. Robert's not coming."

"What!"

"Leave it mum," Aaron said. "He's not going to be there. Just… drop it."

"I cannot believe him. Just when I start thinking he's a decent guy." Chas muttered under her breath. Aaron pretended that he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Aaron looked around his family before going into the courtroom. Paddy, Chas and Cain were all there, trying not to look at him, but it didn't stop Aaron from feeling highly uncomfortable. Paddy turned around, looking for something. Someone.

"Robert running late?" he asked.

"He's not coming," Aaron said, rightly predicting the reactions of everyone present. "Stop it," Aaron said. "I asked him not to come, so please just leave it, alright?" That managed to silence everyone. Good.

* * *

Later that night, Aaron was beyond angry. Both he and Robert walked through to the back room of the pub, where Aaron slammed the door shut. He didn't want to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry," Robert said, before he could even start. "I thought I was helping."

"I told you I didn't want you in court," Aaron said, glaring at him. "I was more than clear."

"I know, but I thought…"

"You weren't thinking about me at all, you weren't thinking about what I wanted or what was best for me. You… were thinking about yourself. First, last and always."

"Aaron, that's not fair."

"Isn't it?"

"I was there because… I don't know, I thought you might need me. I thought you might need the support even though you were too stubborn to ask for it. I thought you might not have meant what you said. I was there for you. Okay, I made the wrong call. It was still for you." Aaron breathed in deeply. There was little he could say to that.

Aaron sighed heavily, looked at Robert and then walked away. "I'm having a shower." Robert watched him go and sighed, almost falling into a chair. He had honestly thought that turning up today would be the right thing to do. But Aaron was right, he'd thought about how he'd feel in that situation. Not whether it was the right thing for Aaron or not.

* * *

Aaron looked at the razor, considering in a cold and calculated way. He wanted to cut. Something to numb the painful memories that were swamping his mind, and had been ever since the trial started. It was like he couldn't get away from it, at home, during the day. Even with Robert it seemed to be lurking under the surface lately. Before he'd consciously made the decision to move, the razor cut through the skin on his inner forearm. The blood welled, dripping into the sink and he sighed. It almost felt like a relief, the sharp sting of the pain, the tangible agony to hold onto, rather than the ghost of past pains and horrors that he couldn't really confront.

"Put it down." Aaron whipped his head around, looking at the slightly ajar door. Robert stood there, eyes flicking between the razor and Aaron's face.

"Aaron, put it down." Robert spoke very calmly, pushing the door further open. "It's not worth it."

"I'm in control," Aaron said tightly.

"Then leave it alone." Aaron sighed and dropped the razor in the sink, where it fell with a tiny clink of metal hitting porcelain. Robert rushed into the bathroom, quicker than Aaron could believe and gripped Aaron's wrist tightly, not letting him move. Robert held his arm under the running tap, washing it clean.

"Let go!" Aaron said. "I am capable."

"Of what, slicing your skin open?" Robert said harshly, not loosening his grip.

"Robert, let go," he said, keeping his voice as calm as possible. Robert looked into his eyes and deciding that he meant it, he did let go. Robert pocketed the razor, not intending to leave Aaron alone with it.

"I'm getting the first aid kit," Robert said, knowing there was one behind the bar. "Come downstairs."

Robert went through to the bar, without stopping to chat as he grabbed the green first aid kit. He only stopped when Chas grabbed his arm.

"Wanna explain?" she asked, looking at the box.

"It's Aaron," Robert said quietly. "He's cutting again."

"What!" Chas said, appalled.

"I'm dealing with it. I think it's just a one off."

"Robert…" she called. He ignored her, though when he went through to the kitchen, he left the door ajar, knowing Chas would be listening.

"I'm fine, stop fussing," Aaron said, pacing around almost like a caged animal.

"Sit down," Robert said firmly. "Unless you want to get septicaemia again and end up in hospital. That was fun last time." Aaron sighed and after a moment reluctantly sat at the table. Robert sat opposite him with the first aid kit, and after another moment, Aaron held out his forearm, which had at least stopped bleeding. Robert held his wrist gently and started cleaning the wound, making Aaron hiss with pain. "That hurts." With difficulty, Robert refrained from saying "good." He knew it wouldn't help right now.

"Why?" Robert asked carefully, sure to keep it from sounding like an accusation. He needed Aaron to talk to him. He also didn't look Aaron in the eye, instead focusing on his arm until he replied.

"For relief, I guess," Aaron said.

"If the trial is too much for you, you don't have to go through with it. It's not worth it. You hurting yourself again. Just let it go."

"It's not the trial," Aaron said, rubbing his face hard. "Or not exactly."

"Then what is it?" Robert was very careful to keep his voice neutral. He wouldn't be able to bear it were Aaron to close his feelings off again.

"It's talking about it," Aaron said. "Over and over again. It's… the memories of what he did to me is all I can think about. When it's not mentioned, I can block it out and forget about it." Aaron shook his head. "Quite successfully. I've managed for years. It got easier to push it aside. But now it's all out. I know it's all anyone can think about, and the conversations… having to discuss it and listen to it all over again in court is making me remember. I can feel his hands on me. Even now." Aaron let out a very shaky breath. "I can feel the pain he put me through, in ways I thought I'd forgotten. It really is bringing it all back."

Robert had no idea what to say to that. He took a bandage out of the first aid box and started wrapping his arm. "Is that too tight?" he asked quietly.

"It's fine. I guessed… at least feeling pain like this…" he raised his injured arm. "was better than focusing on everything else.

"You have to stop," Robert said, securing the bandage. "Hurting yourself. You have too many people who love you." Robert gripped his hand tightly, just above the injury and didn't speak again until Aaron looked at him. When he did, Robert could see that he was fighting back the tears. "It would devastate your mum were you to do anything… really stupid."

"I know."

"And me," Robert said. "If you…" Suddenly the thought of Aaron possibly killing himself was too much for him. He didn't want to cry, but couldn't stop the tears from coming, and he looked away from him. Thinking of a world without Aaron in it was unbearable. "I love you, Aaron. I can't think of you killing yourself."

"Don't," Aaron said. He reached across the table and wiped the tears from Roberts face. The sudden spark of attraction from the contact was unexpected to say the least. "I owe you an apology," Aaron said.

"For what?" Robert said, not expecting it.

"The other day," Aaron said. "Coming over for… then leaving the way I did."

"You were using me as a distraction."

"Yes," he admitted.

"You've got to stop doing that," Robert said. "I know that this is an incredibly tough week for you, tougher than anyone can understand, but you can't use me like that. Not that I don't enjoy your definition of a "distraction," but still." Aaron smiled slightly at that.

"I'm sorry," Aaron said.

"Things have been good between us lately."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if you forget that my fathers on trial for raping me, then yeah."

"I meant… between us."

"Yeah," Aaron said, agreeing. "I'm going to ask you again. Please don't come to the trial. I need you to not be there. I can't do it if you're listening in. I'm sorry, I just can't. I don't have the strength in me."

"I won't," he said, meaning it this time. "If you want me away, I'll stay away."

"Thank you." Aaron leaned across the table and kissed him. A gentle kiss of companionship, rather than anything passionate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay for reviews! Thank you! This is probably the last chapter until after the weekend, as I work weekends. I'll try to get more up on Monday though. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was two thirty in the morning when Robert heard the loud knock on his door. Groaning, he wondered if he could ignore it when the knock happened again. He threw on an old T shirt and answered the door.

"What?" he asked before really registering who was standing at the door. It was Aaron. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"Yeah," he said. "I wondered… could I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, moving aside.

"I… I can't sleep," Aaron said. "I wondered if I could stay here."

"Sure," Robert said, surprised but pleased. "Is it because… of tomorrow?"

"The verdict, you mean?" Aaron said. "Yeah, that might have something to do with my sleepless nights." Robert nodded and within five minutes they were both in bed. Robert was still dozy and near sleep, so he wasn't entirely aware. Aaron curled up against him, for warmth and comfort.

"God your feet are freezing," Robert said, pulling his legs away from his cold feet. Aaron smiled. This was easy and comfortable. Aaron kissed him gently.

"Sleep," Robert said, voice slurring slightly with tiredness. Aaron closed his eyes, taking his advice.

* * *

Blindly reaching for the ringing phone, Robert said. "What is it?"

"Hi Robert, it's Chas," she said. "I know it's early but Aaron's not home. Today's the verdict and I'm wondering if he's done a runner. He's not answering his phone either and I'm..."

"No, no," Robert said sleepily, glad there wasn't an actual problem. "He's here."

"Oh," Chas said. "Oh good. I didn't want him to… I'm glad he's safe. After the razor earlier in the week… You can't blame me for worrying."

"He's okay." Aaron's eyes were open, and he knew damn well they were talking about him.

"Chas," Robert mouthed, letting him know who was on the phone. Aaron shook his head. He didn't want to speak to her right now. He was sure that after the verdict, they'd have enough discussions to last a lifetime.

"I should go," Robert said to her. "Bye." He didn't give her the chance to reply before hanging up and turning to Aaron.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Aaron said, sounding a little shocked. "I… slept."

"That's… good." Robert stroked his face gently. "It was a nice surprise to see you in the middle of the night."

"Not planned," Aaron said.

"Maybe sometime we could go to sleep and wake up in the same bed. Make a nice change."

"That sounds good," Aaron said. "Really. Especially not listening out for Victoria and Adam, or Chas being around."

"Perfect." They kissed gently, wrapping their bodies around each other. After a while, Robert ended up touching Aaron's so recently wounded arm. He'd taken the bandage off now and Robert could see how painful and deep it was.

"I'm not going to do it again," he said. "Self harm. I'm really going to try not to."

"Okay," Robert said. "Good." They kissed again, arms wrapping around each other. They both knew where this was leading and Robert pulled away, though he really, really didn't want to. "Maybe not a good idea this morning," he said.

"Really?" Aaron asked. "I thought it was a perfect idea."

"Aaron…"

"No, I know." He kissed him again, then rolled away, putting some distance between them. After a few minutes of silence, Aaron got up and started to get dressed.

"You'll call me?" Robert said, just the hint of a question. "With the verdict?"

"Yeah," Aaron said. "Course I will."

"It'll be okay. Whatever they say."

"Will it?" Aaron looked away from him. "What if they say he's innocent?"

"Well, that'll be bad but… everyone knows you're telling the truth. Everyone who matters."

"Yeah. I should go. Mum'll be worrying."

"Go," Robert said. Aaron kissed him once more, then left.

* * *

Robert had made up his mind. He got dressed in his suit and headed to the court. He wasn't going to be in the room, but he had to physically be there, just in case Aaron needed him. And he himself needed to find out the verdict. He left half an hour after Aaron did, hoping that they'd safely be in the courtroom by now, and he could wait in the corridor outside. When he got there, he was careful, making sure it was safe and he wouldn't be seen. As time ticked by, he realised just how nervous he was, so God knows how Aaron was feeling right now. "Come on," he said under his breath. "Lock that scumbag up." The doors opened and Robert looked up from his seat, then sighed. It was a different courtroom emptying out, with a lot of people he didn't know, including an elderly woman who was sobbing. Not wanting to hear it, Robert got up for a coffee before taking his seat again, in the now empty corridor hoping they'd hurry up. It wasn't long before another door opened and Robert almost held his breath as he saw Aaron.

"You're here," Aaron said blankly, giving nothing away as he walked closer to him.

"Of course I am. I couldn't stay away. Well?" Aaron said nothing, just fell into his arms, hugging him as he cried. "Hey, it's all right. It doesn't matter." As he held Aaron, he saw everyone approaching them both, Chas, Cain and Paddy. Not exactly who he wanted to see when he was comforting Aaron, but it was tough. He stroked Aaron's back, but he seemed to have no intention of letting him go just yet.

Robert still had no idea what had happened and looked over Aaron's shoulder in Chas's direction. She smiled slightly, her eyes light and Robert felt something in him relax. It had gone well then. He closed his eyes and sighed with the relief. Aaron let him go, wiping his wet face impatiently.

"Guilty."

"Good," Robert said fervently. "Good." He smiled at Aaron, whose lips twitched slightly in response. Robert reached for his hand and squeezed gently. He wanted to kiss him, but not with an audience. Especially when the audience in question included Cain.

"I think a drink's in order," Chas said. "Pub?"

"Sounds good to me," Cain said. The tension had broken and they all left the court, Aaron's hand held tightly in Roberts grip, squeezing in reassurance.

* * *

They sat in the car, Aaron crying as Robert drove them back to the village. "This is good news," Robert said. "Why are you so upset?"

"I didn't think I would be," Aaron said. " I don't know. Relief maybe. That everyone knows I was telling the truth. Sentence to twelve months."

"That's not much!" Robert said, indignantly.

"No," Aaron said. "And it'll be less with good behaviour. But it'll go on his record and he's on the sex offenders register, so there's that." They fell into silence until Robert cleared his throat as he pulled up the car to park.

"Drink?"

"Yeah but… not in the Woolpack." Aaron couldn't face a lot of people, all asking him how it went.

"Okay. The flat?" Aaron nodded.

"Thanks." Aaron leaned across the seat and kissed him. "I wouldn't have got through this without you. Not one bit of it."

"Yes, you would," Robert said easily.

Aaron shook his head. "No I wouldn't. You made me admit it in the first place. I… you've supported me more than I'd ever have expected. Thank you for being there."

"Always," Robert said, keeping his tone light. "Even had I wanted to, I couldn't walk away from you. You've got this hold on me."

"Thank you," Aaron said again, kissing him lightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**I really didn't have a plan to update this so soon, but I am a total sucker for reviews, so thank you (They really do help me to write quicker!) I am planning on continuing this fic, past the Gordon child abuse storyline, if people want to continue reading this! I'm really enjoying writing these two.**

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Robert awoke with a start. He didn't know what had disturbed him, maybe a bad dream, but looking at Aaron's face calmed him. They were at Aaron's, above the pub which Robert didn't like. But he preferred to sleep next to Aaron rather than alone, so he had to put up with company in the house. After several minutes of simply looking at him, Robert couldn't resist kissing him to wake him up.

"Hmm?" Aaron murmured waking up. "Oh." He responded to him, a hand moving to cradle his face. "Morning."

"Mm, morning." They spent several enjoyable minutes kissing and touching each other lazily.

"Oh, move in with me," Robert said. Aaron's eyes popped open in surprise.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I hate being away from you," Robert said. "I want you all to myself."

"There was me thinking that you actually wanted to live with me," Aaron said. Robert knew he was teasing him and smiled.

"Please," Robert said. "I miss you when we're not together." Not like Robert to admit something like that.

Aaron sucked in his breath as if thinking about it. "Go on, then," he said, a small smile spreading onto his face.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I am." Robert rolled over on top of Aaron and kissed him passionately. They were touching everywhere and thoroughly enjoying themselves when the door opened and they both looked around as Chas came in. "Oh! I… sorry." She turned around quickly and shut the door. Aaron sighed heavily. "Now I'm definitely sure." Robert smiled at him, before kissing him again.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were at Roberts last night," Chas said when Aaron came downstairs, alone. Robert was just leaving and they heard the back door close behind him.

"It doesn't matter," Aaron said. "Look, I've been thinking. Actually… me and Robert have been thinking." He took in a deep breath. "I'm moving in with him."

"Oh," Chas said, her eyebrows flicking up in surprise. "Um… wow. Look I'm really sorry about that… walking in. I didn't think you were home."

"It's not about that," he said. "I want to be with him. I just do."

"Okay," Chas said. She reached for him and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm not dying, I'm only moving across the road," he said, shrugging her off.

"I know," she said, letting him go. "Can I ask…"

"Go on," Aaron said, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

"How can you live with it?" she asked quietly. "What he did… to Katie." Aaron sighed heavily but knew that it had taken Chas a lot to work up to asking that so he wasn't going to ignore the question.

"Because I have to," Aaron said simply. "I tried for months to live without him because of what he did. To pretend that I didn't care what he said or thought of me. I couldn't do it. Whatever he's done, I need him. I justify it to myself that he… didn't actually kill her. That floor could have collapsed under anyone. And yeah, she wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for us, but… it could have been me, it could have been Robert. It could have collapsed under anyone." He sighed again. "We've all done things we regret."

"I had to ask," Chas said. "I don't want you making a mistake."

"Mum, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," Aaron said. "I'd be dead by now. I… couldn't admit what…" he closed his eyes for a moment. "I couldn't admit what Gordon had done to me. Not until Robert made me, and it was killing me. It was slowly pulling me apart."

"I know it was," Chas said. "I wont mention it again."

"Thanks," he said, meaning it.

* * *

Aaron was sat in the flat, trying to find something decent on the telly when Robert came home. "Chinese takeaway," Robert said. "To celebrate."

"Perfect," Aaron said, smiling slightly. "I'm glad I'm here."

"Good. Get me a beer would you?"

"Sure." Aaron couldn't stop the smile on his face. He was happy. He'd never really seen himself living with someone like this, but he couldn't deny it had its upsides.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is now moving into what should probably be called Part two. Going to attempt to be moving away from the child abuse storyline now, at least a little. A big thank you to those who are reading and especially reviewing! I'll keep going for as long as people want more (or I run out of things to say).**

* * *

 **2 months later.**

Robert was dressed even though it was still early in the morning and he leaned over Aaron, thinking hard as he looked at him. He had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach which it seemed he could do nothing about. Or not yet, at any rate. Shaking his head, Robert stroked Aaron's face gently. "I have to go," he said lowly.

"Hmm?" Aaron murmured, waking up disorientated. "Why?"

"It… doesn't matter." Aaron looked at him, seeing that he was already dressed, then looked at the clock.

"It's six in the morning," he groaned. "Where do you possibly have to be?"

"It doesn't matter," he repeated. "I'll see you later." Robert kissed him gently then vanished. Aaron sat up in bed, feeling cold. He had a very bad feeling about this. The only thing he could think of that would have Robert leaving the flat at this time in the morning was… well, an affair. God, he wouldn't would he? Aaron answered his own question. Of course he would. Robert'd done it before, just with him. Aaron got up, knowing sleep was far away now.

* * *

In the quiet of the village street, Robert picked up his phone and dialled. "What do you want, Kelly?" he asked coldly.

"Robert? Do you know what time it is?"

"You come back into my life, then complain about my timing?" he asked sarcastically. "You called me yesterday. Again. What do you want?" he repeated.

"Money," she said simply.

Robert scoffed. "Come on. You think it's that easy?"

"Well, unless you want your daughter to starve, I need some cash from somewhere."

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked, having frozen at that.

"She's four. Nearly five actually. Can you count, I can't quite remember."

Very quickly Robert counted backwards. Shit. It took a good few seconds for words to form through the numb blankness of shock. "Why have you never told me?"

"It wasn't any of your business."

"For God's sake!" Robert burst out. "Are you telling me I've had a daughter for four years and you never bothered to tell me!"

"Something like that," she said. "You were hardly all innocent Robert."

"No, I know…"

"You treated me…"

"I know what I did. But a… a child that you neglected to tell me about?"

"Well, I was hurt," she said. "And I'm telling you now."

Robert sighed then bit his lip. "How do I know?" he asked. "How do I know she's mine?" Robert found himself disconnected and he closed his eyes in frustration, feeling the desire to punch something as he put the phone down. Just when everything was going smoothly for him and something like this cropped up. Oh God.

* * *

Robert had made the decision to drive to Kelly's house. She'd previously let it slip where she lived, in those annoying phone conversations he'd cut short and a quick search had given him her address. She wasn't hard to find. She only lived forty minutes away, which in his current state of mind was far too close. He got in his car and drove, oblivious to Aaron watching him from their bedroom window. Aaron had been watching him on the phone, unable to hear the conversation, but when he saw Robert drive away, he had a lump in his throat, watching the man he loved go to God knows where. Was this the beginning of the end? What would make Robert drive off at this time, without even telling him where he was going?

* * *

Robert parked a couple of doors down, on the other side of the road and waited. He had no intention of being seen, he wanted to do the watching. Looking at his watch, he guessed there was about ten minutes until they'd be leaving for school. Was she even old enough to be going to school? Probably, he decided.

Eight minutes after he'd pulled up, the door opened. Almost holding his breath, he watched as Kelly, he recognised her immediately even though it'd been years since he'd last seen her. And then… there she was. A child, wearing her school uniform. She had long blonde hair, plaited down her back. She still hadn't faced him.

"Come on, turn around," he said under his breath. He wanted to see her face. His heart lurched, when she did turn. His first thought was that she could be his daughter. There were definitely similarities in their faces. The girl was holding onto her mothers hand as they walked up the street, past Robert's car. He slunk down in his seat, bowing his head and hoping he wouldn't be spotted. He wasn't. As they went past, he looked in the rear view mirror, watching until they went out of sight. It wasn't until they went around the corner that Robert let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding.

"Oh my God," he murmured. What was he meant to do now? His breathing was coming very quickly and he knew he had to calm himself down. His phone buzzed, and taking it out of his pocket, he took several deep breaths. It was Aaron and he really didn't want to ignore the call.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. I was a bit tired when you left this morning," Aaron said. "Where are you?"

"Oh… nowhere," Robert said, trying to invent something plausible on the spur of the moment.

"Robert…"

"I just… I've been driving around. I needed to clear my head."

"But…"

"It's the divorce," he said shortly. "I just needed some space. I'm on my way home." While his and Chrissie's divorce was going through at the moment, that wasn't what was bothering him. And Robert knew that Aaron would be able to tell he was lying. He couldn't think of anything better to say on the spur of the moment.

"Okay," he said, accepting the lie. "Fine." Aaron hung up and Robert closed his eyes in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair in agitation before hitting his head on the seat. How the hell was he going to be able to tell Aaron this?

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, here's another one! Hope I'm keeping them in character for the most part.**

* * *

That night, Aaron sat in the corner of the pub, nursing his pint when Robert came in. He looked around, saw Aaron then smiled and sat next to him, rather closer than was usual in such a public place.

"All right?" he said by way of greeting. Aaron nodded, not wanting to get into it right now. He didn't want to ask why Robert'd lied earlier.

Robert put a hand around his face and kissed him.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked lightly, backing away a fraction from the brief touch of lips. He didn't feel exactly comfortable kissing Robert like that in public, not quite yet. Especially when the pub was nearly full.

"We don't have to hide," Robert said simply. "We're doing nothing wrong." Aaron felt the smile tugging at his lips irresistibly as Robert leaned in for another kiss. This time he responded, not really caring who was watching. When they parted, both of them were smiling, and Aaron's bad mood had thawed somewhat. "Drink?" Robert asked.

"No, thanks" Aaron said, indicating his pint which was still more than half full. Robert got up and saw his sister and Adam watching them both.

"Join us for a drink?" Robert asked.

"We wouldn't want to interrupt," Victoria said, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Come on," Robert said. "I'm paying."

"Well, I could use a drink," Adam said. Robert told them to sit down, and got the drinks in.

"Hang on a second," Chas said, after having taken the money.

"What?" Robert asked when she showed no intention of carrying on, just looking at him as if sizing him up.

"I'm glad," she said eventually. "That Aaron's with someone who makes him happy. I know I don't always show it, but… I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks," Robert said sincerely, taking it for what it was, an acceptance of his importance to Aaron. That meant a lot to him, coming from Chas, a person who knew most of the horrible things he'd done over the last year. He took the drinks over to the table, torn between feeling like he'd found some kind of easy happiness and the fact that soon he was going to have to tell Aaron the truth and pull the rug out from under them both.

* * *

Cain had been outside the pub, waiting for Aaron. When he came out, he was accompanied by Robert, Victoria and Adam which was far too many people for his liking.

"Aaron, can I have a word?" he asked quietly. He nodded, and Robert looked at him.

"I'll see you at home," he said, kissing him goodbye, as if to say he didn't care what Cain might think. He walked off and Cain waited until the sound of footsteps had gone.

"What?" Aaron asked bluntly, not in the mood for games.

"Robert. He's no good for you," Cain said simply, shaking his head sadly.

"I know," Aaron said.

"He'll hurt you again."

Aaron scoffed. That sentence matched up with exactly what he'd been thinking all day. "Of course he will. I know that."

"Then why do you stay with him?" Cain asked.

"Because…" Aaron swallowed. "It hurts a lot more to stay away from him. I can't. I just… can't do it."

"Aaron…"

"You really have nothing to say to me," he said, shaking is head. "You've barely even looked at me for months, Cain."

"I don't know what to say."

"It's not about what you say," Aaron said. "It's about treating me like I'm normal, not looking away from me whenever you see me because you don't know how to react."

"I know," Cain said. "It's not something… I can just accept in a few weeks. I…"

"You ever think this isn't about you?" Aaron shook his head again. "Robert has his faults, God knows I know that, but he has never made me feel broken or weak because of what Gordon did to me."

Cain looked down, suitably ashamed, but said nothing. The silence between them became uncomfortable and Aaron moved to go. "I'm sorry," Cain said. "And I've never seen you as weak either. I can't believe the strength you have to get through this." He cleared his throat. "I love you."

"Then act like it." That came out harsher than Aaron had intended, so he didn't leave straight away. Somehow he found Cain hugging him, and hugged back. Aaron wasn't quite sure things would ever be the same between himself and Cain, but he wanted it to be. He wanted to find a way back.

* * *

"What did Cain want?" Robert asked when Aaron got home.

"Nothing," Aaron said with a sigh as he sat next to him on the sofa. Robert looked at him and he knew that explanation wasn't good enough. "Just… telling me that you're no good for me."

"Oh," Robert said, not wanting to dwell on that subject for long. He leaned towards him and kissed him, but Aaron held back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aaron said after a moment, knowing that look in his eyes and exactly where this was going. Robert's hands slid under his shirt, caressing his skin and Aaron closed his eyes. Aaron really wanted to know where Robert had gone off to this morning, but he was a little afraid to ask, not sure if he was ready for what he might hear. Right now, the most attractive option was letting him lose himself completely in Robert's body. Yes, that was the tempting option and it seemed that he couldn't help himself. Aaron pushed Robert back on the sofa, until he lay on top of him, kissing him deeply. Robert smiled into the kiss, needing the touch, needing Aaron close to him.

* * *

Afterwards, Aaron slipped into a deep sleep. He usually did after sex and Robert lay in bed watching him, thinking hard. He couldn't find any peace or rest tonight, because when he closed his eyes, he could see that child whose life he hadn't been a part of. For five years he'd not known about her, and now… what could he do about it now? Looking at Aaron one last time, he got up as quietly as he could manage, dressing quickly. He took his phone and his keys and left the flat, needing fresh air, the cold. He didn't really have any expectation it would help, but he couldn't keep lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing for sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to the reviewers! As a thank you I'm posting this earlier than planned. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few days later when Robert stood outside Kelly's front door and knocked after a moments indecision. He heard noises from inside, so knew she was in. Kelly opened the door and looked surprised and disappointed to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up and down the street.

"You really think I wouldn't come?" he asked.

"No, I didn't," she said. "She's not here, she's at school."

"I know, I came to see you," he said. "Can I come in?"

"I guess," she said moving aside and letting him into the small flat. It was a bit of a mess, kids toys everywhere and she was clearly tidying up, which she continued, even as Robert watched.

"I need to know she's mine," he said, feeling preamble was pointless. "For sure."

"She IS yours," Kelly said. "You know, you haven't even asked her name yet." Robert realised she was right and felt a sudden surge of guilt. "It's always about you, never anyone else."

"This has all been a bit of a shock to me," he said. "You can't blame me for wanting to check. It's been years."

"No, I guess I can't," she said after a moment, seeming to be reasonable. "Her name's Rosie. If you care."

"Of course I care." Robert shook his head. "I…" he didn't finish because his phone rang. He checked who it was. Aaron. He pressed ignore, to deal with it later.

"Latest girl in the long line, is it?" she asked snidely.

"Actually no," Robert said. "My boyfriend." He'd wanted to shock her, and he'd succeeded. He felt a little bit of sage pleasure in her open mouthed expression. "Weren't expecting that, were you?"

"No," she said honestly. "Hang on." She left and within a minute or two she was back with a small pink hairbrush which she put in a plastic bag. "If you really want to check with DNA, there you go." Her expression was a cross between resignation and anger.

"Thanks," he said. There was something about holding his possible daughters hairbrush that suddenly made the whole thing a lot more real than it had been before.

"I am not happy about this," she said through gritted teeth. Robert nodded in acceptance. He couldn't say he blamed her for that. A lot else, but not that.

"If she is mine, I'm going to want to see her," he said firmly.

"I know," she said bowing her head. "I know that, but I had to do something. I'm struggling to provide for her at the moment. I lost my job and… well." She shrugged. "Check if you want. She is yours."

"I'll call you," he said shortly, getting up to leave.

"Fine," she said. "Listen," she added when he was at the door. "Do you… have anything to tide me over?"

"You want money?" he asked surprised.

"I can't make ends meet this month," she admitted. "And after all, you owe me four years of child support."

That was Robert's breaking point. "I owe you nothing," he said, almost growling with the effort to keep hold of his temper. "How dare you say I should pay for four years?! You never told me she even existed. I…" She knew she'd overstepped as he looked away from her. "I have a child who I know… nothing about," he said. "I can't get any of it back," he said. "Do you realise that? Holding her when she was born. Her first words, first steps, first laugh, first day at school. It's all gone, because you decided to take it from me." As he spoke it was beginning to dawn on him just how much he'd missed. He'd not consciously thought of it before.

"I thought I was doing what was best for her," she said. "You have not been a good man, Robert. At least when I knew you." She seemed to be admitting the possibility that he might just have changed.

"I have to go," Robert said, holding the bag with the hairbrush that would prove or disprove whether this child was his.

"Hold on," she said. He waited impatiently while she got something. "If you want a photo." She gave him a picture, which looked like it might have been taken on her first day of school. She looked very similar in age to when he'd seen her on the street. Spying on them.

"When?" he asked. "When was this taken?"

"A few months ago," she said. "Keep it." Robert'd had no intention of handing it back to her. He quickly put the photo in his wallet, then left.

* * *

Aaron was already in bed, pretending he was sleeping when Robert came in, got undressed and got into bed. Still feigning sleep, Robert wrapped his arms tight around him and held him. "I love you," he whispered before letting him go. Aaron fought to keep from crying, because to him that sounded like a guilty conscience speaking, more than anything else. Guilty over what? It took a long time to sleep after that, his mind running over the possibilities, none of them good.

* * *

It had taken seven days, even when he'd put the DNA test on a rush. A whole week that he hadn't been sure, and had no idea what to think. He also knew that Aaron thought he was hiding something too, which was another worry he had. Robert finally had the letter in his hands with the results, but he hadn't yet opened it. He just held it and considered. "This is stupid." Whatever it said, staring at the envelope wouldn't change it. He tore it open, unsure of which result he was actually hoping for. The easiest option really would be that this girl… Rosie wasn't his. It would keep his life the same, back to the status quo and nothing would have to change between him and Aaron. He realised as he unfolded it, that he wanted to be her father. Even though the consequences were unsure to say the least, that was what he hoped for.

He scanned the letter quickly, too impatient to read it thoroughly and one sentence managed to get to his brain. _Probability of paternity: 99.9%._ He let out a deep breath and felt his heart rate begin to return to normal. When it had, he read the whole thing through properly. He was a father. And he'd missed five years of his daughters life. He put down the letter and he found himself shaking. What now?


	14. Chapter 14

"Sorry! I was miles away," Robert said. He'd walked into his sister, almost knocking her over. He put his hands on Victoria's shoulders, steadying her from falling.

"Come and talk," she suggested. "You look like you need it." He didn't argue. In fact to get this off of his chest might be a relief.

Five minutes later, Victoria wrapped her hands around her mug of tea, stretching out on the sofa. "Just tell me," she said. "Better than dragging it out for weeks."

Robert sighed and took a deep shaky breath. "A… woman got into contact with me again. Someone from my past."

"Okay," Victoria said, waiting for things to make sense. "And?"

"She's… I should say I…" He took another shaky breath. "Apparently I've got a five year old daughter."

Victoria sighed and shook her head, looking at the floor. "Why the hell is everything so damn easy for you? Even when you fall down you manage to land on your feet!"

"Easy? Have you been paying attention to my life lately?" Robert asked in surprise.

"Sorry," she said instantly. Robert got up to leave and she followed him. "Hey, I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I'm… taking out my frustrations on you. Sorry."

"I don't know what to do," Robert admitted. "I… God."

"Have you told Aaron?"

"No!" he said. "And you can't either."

"He should know," Victoria said.

"Please," he said.

"I'm not going to tell him," she said quickly. "This will be so much worse if it doesn't come from you. And you know it."

"I can't… the words just don't come. I don't know how… he'll react"

"You should tell him," she said. "If nothing else, he needs to know.

"I can't."

Victoria sighed and spelt it out for him. "Not too long ago, Aaron trusted you with the worst thing he'd ever been through. He trusted you'd be there for him, to listen, and that you wouldn't run away from him. Maybe it was the worst thing anyone can _ever_ go through. Perhaps you should return the favour, and tell him the truth. See how that goes."

"What if…" Robert shook his head, not quite able to voice the fear he had that maybe Aaron couldn't cope with it.

"Come on, Robert," Victoria said, a slight smile on his face. "He's made of stronger stuff than that. He would never have got through the last six months otherwise. "

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding. Victoria got up to walk away.

"Oh. Congratulations, by the way."

He almost snorted. "I don't feel like celebrating. I missed five years. I wont get them back."

"No," she said. "But you can change it now."

Once Robert had left, she took out the letter from the hospital that had arrived that morning, the one she'd be rereading all day. Detailing everything under the heading "fertility problems." She sighed and put it away. Rereading it wouldn't change the fact that getting pregnant was going to be incredibly difficult for her. She wiped the lone tear away and got on with the washing. Best to keep busy.

* * *

Robert knocked on Kelly's door. She answered it, not looking happy. "What do you want?"

"Let me in?" She did reluctantly. "I know she's mine. I got the confirmation yesterday."

"I did tell you that," she said sternly.

"I know you did," Robert said. "I want to see her."

Kelly shook her head sitting down. "To be honest… I didn't think you'd want access to her. Normally you'd throw money at the problem and hope it'd go away. Or at least you used to." She sighed. "What's changed you?"

Robert cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable talking about himself and his feelings, but also feeling that he had to at least partly explain his change of personality. "I fell in love," he said. "And somewhere along the way I realised I had a lot more to lose than money. I hurt so many people by my lying and scheming." He shook his head, faces flashing in front of his eyes. Katie, Paddy, Andy, even Aaron. "Then something happened and I realised how much he needed someone to just be there. To listen. That… changed me. I'm lucky to still have Aaron in the first place."

"That the boyfriend, is it?" she asked. Robert wondered if she was being snide, but nodded after a moment. "He know about any of this?"

"No," Robert said. "I'm… I didn't want to tell him."

"Well you're going to have to," Kelly said bluntly. "If you want to see her."

"I know," Robert said. "It's… finding the words."

"I suppose some of that's my fault. I'm sorry," she said. "I should have told you sooner. But the man you are now… is not who I was frightened of letting him know I was pregnant."

Robert took in a deep breath. "I'll tell him later. He needs to know."

"By the way, when did you decide you were gay?" she asked.

"I'll see myself out," he said, avoiding the question.

* * *

Aaron saw Paddy getting into his car and he jogged over to him. "Have you got a minute?" he asked through the open car window.

"Er, no," Paddy said, clearly reluctantly. "Not really. I've got a horse I've got to get to. It's an emergency. Sorry."

"Oh," Aaron said. "Have you got time later?"

"Yeah," Paddy said. "You want to talk?"

"I'll be up at the scrap yard," he said. "When you've got the time." Paddy nodded, and drove off, determined that he'd be as quick as possible. Aaron didn't often ask for a chat, so when he did, it was usually because something bad had happened and he needed help.

* * *

Around lunch time Adam made himself scarce as Paddy arrived at the scrap yard. He opened the cabin door and saw Aaron pretending to work.

"What is it?" Paddy asked, sitting opposite him. Aaron sighed heavily.

"Okay, first… If I wanted "I told you so" I would be talking to mum right now," he said, almost glaring at him.

"You haven't told me anything yet," Paddy said. "What's going on?"

Aaron knew that he had to talk to someone or go mad.

"It's Robert," Aaron said heavily. He bit his lip, trying and failing to avoid Paddy's eyes. "I think he's cheating on me."

"Okay," he said, keeping calm. Aaron usually needed calmness as he did have a tendency to be hot headed when stressed. "Why? Why do you think he's cheating."

"He's getting weird phone calls that he doesn't explain. He vanishes for no reason at odd times and I've no idea where he is. Sometimes he ignores my phone calls. The last time he was doing that, it was to meet me behind his wife's back. I… He's hiding something. Then I wonder if I'm being paranoid, but I don't think I am."

"What're you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Aaron said. He shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He cheated with me on his wife. Why should it be any different, with him cheating on me now? Maybe this is what I get for going after him in the first place. For not letting go, even when I knew what he was like." Aaron bit his lip. "I knew he would do this again. God, I can't help myself, can I?"

"It's not your fault," Paddy said, keeping calm. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Haven't I?" Aaron asked. "Maybe I brought this all on myself."

"Look, I know I don't exactly have the moral high ground after… recent history, but you need to talk to him. Rather than just assuming the worst. It could be nothing."

Aaron scoffed.

"Okay, it could be something totally different to what you're thinking." Paddy sighed. "You might want to talk to him before condemning your relationship entirely. Just a thought."

"Yeah, I know you're right but…"

"But what?"

"I'm frightened he'll leave me," Aaron admitted. "I need him. And I hate how much I need him. I'd rather have little pieces of him than nothing at all."

"If he is cheating then… He's not worth it. No one's worth it."

"You've cheated on your wife," Aaron reminded him.

"Yeah," Paddy said. "Well, I'm an idiot. And I'm paying for it, trust me. Robert might not be my favourite person, but he's not stupid." Aaron dropped his head and looked at the table. "Talk to him. It might not be what you think."

"Yeah." But he wasn't convinced at all. "Thanks Paddy." It might not have been a very productive conversation, but talking about it to anyone had made him feel a little better. Lighter somehow.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who're encouraging this rather different storyline for these two!**


	15. Chapter 15

That evening, Aaron walked home rather than driving, needing the fresh air. He saw Victoria, who looked at him then quickly looked away as if hiding something. Aaron frowned, then followed her.

"Hang on!" Aaron shouted, chasing after her. Victoria bit her lip but stopped in the middle of the street until he caught up with her. He looked in her eyes as he spoke, wanting to know the truth.

"What's going on with Robert?" he asked.

"How d'you mean?" she asked in an innocent tone that didn't fool him for a second.

He took a moment, keeping his eyes on her. "You know. Whatever it is, whatever's going on, you know don't you? He told you?"

"Know what?" she asked, eyes wide, like that would make him believe her.

"God, I can see it just from looking at you," Aaron said. "What is going on?"

"I've got no idea."

"Victoria, don't lie to me."

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Victoria suggested. "It's not…" she sighed. "It's not my place."

"Why?" he asked, frowning. "Why would he tell you and not me?" He was hurt that Robert had confided in his sister and chosen not to tell him. Another indication to his mind that it was an affair Robert was hiding.

"I'm sorry, Aaron," she said. "I can't." She walked away from him and he let her go.

* * *

He unlocked their door and found Robert watching the TV. Football of some description, but he didn't care. "Hiya," Robert said.

"Can you turn that off?" Aaron asked. After a moment, he complied and looked at him, still standing by the door. Robert thought he looked like he was readying himself for a fight.

"What is it?"

"Are you having an affair?" Aaron asked, not having the energy to draw it out, or to be subtle.

Robert almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that question. The smile died on his face when he saw how serious Aaron was. "No. Of course I'm not. Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I don't know, you disappearing, those random phone calls you keep getting when you don't tell me who's calling. You can't blame me for thinking…"

"No," Robert said, getting up and going over to him, holding his hand for a moment. "No, Aaron. I am not cheating on you."

"Then you're hiding something." Robert didn't deny it and Aaron sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face in agitation. "Robert… Would you just talk to me?"

"Get a drink," Robert suggested.

"I don't want a drink," he said bluntly. "I want the truth."

"Trust me, you're going to need a drink," Robert said, sitting on the sofa and staring into space. Aaron sat in the armchair opposite him and waited.

"A couple of weeks ago… someone got in contact with me." Aaron felt something relax inside him, because that tied up with when he'd started to notice Robert acting differently. "Someone from my past."

"And?" Aaron asked, waiting for more. To wonder why he'd been hiding something from him that was changing his behaviour so dramatically.

"There's no easy way to say this," Robert said taking in a deep breath. "I have a daughter."

The silence in the room was totally complete for almost an entire minute. "What?" Aaron eventually said, frowning and shaking his head, totally confused by that sentence.

"She's nearly five." Robert rubbed his face aggressively. "I didn't know about her until a couple of weeks ago. I… I've not been dealing with it very well."

"B… but… how?" Robert raised his eyebrows at him suggestively. "I meant… how did you not know?"

" _She_ never told me." His tone had completely changed, and Aaron could tell that whoever "she" was, Robert was less than happy about it. "I thought at first she just wanted money. I've checked, with a DNA test. There's… She's definitely mine."

"Oh God, Robert." Aaron shook his head. "How could you not tell me? How could you wait weeks for something like this?"

"When exactly is the best time to find the words for that, Aaron?" Robert pinched the bridge of his nose hard. "I didn't want to tell you. And certainly not until I was sure." Nothing was said and Robert felt the need to fill the silence. "Her name's Rosie."

"I need some air." Aaron got up and left. Robert felt his heart sink. It was always going to come to this point when he had to tell Aaron the truth, but that could have gone better. Could have been worse, though. He gave Aaron a ten minute head start before he followed him.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here," Robert said. Aaron was sat on the bonnet of a car at the scrap yard, staring into space. It was quiet up here, and pretty much zero chance of them being interrupted.

"Why?" Aaron said. "You could have told me the second you found out. Why wait?" Robert didn't answer straight away so he carried on. "Do I not matter enough to you?"

"Too much," Robert said before he could stop himself. "You matter too much." Robert paused before replying, because the honest answer admitted his weaknesses. "Because I was scared," Robert said. "I was scared that you… either wouldn't be able to cope with it, or would leave me because of it."

"You should have told me," Aaron said. "I've been sleeping next to you every night for weeks, wondering if you're slipping off to see another man. That's not been fun."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, it's not like you haven't done it before, is it?" Aaron said, rather harshly in Robert's opinion.

"Aaron, come on. That's not fair," Robert said.

"Isn't it?" he said. "It's not just you, I've been blaming myself. Thinking I cheated with you, so I deserve it. Brought it all on myself."

"I'm not actually cheating with anyone," Robert said, bringing the conversation back to some form or reality.

"No."

"Why did… the mother contact you in the first place?" Aaron asked. "You said it's been years."

"Her names Kelly," Robert said. "She's lost her job and doesn't have enough money to support herself and Rosie. She decided that it was time to let me know."

"So it's about money?" Aaron asked.

"Doesn't matter," Robert said simply. "I have to do the right thing."

"Have you seen her?" Aaron asked. "Your daughter." He swallowed hard against that mental image.

"Yeah. Only once and it wasn't too memorable either. I was in too much shock to do much except stare. She hasn't seen me." Aaron looked at him frowning. "I drove to their house and I watched from the street. I didn't… know what else to do."

"What, you couldn't even think of something scathing or sarcastic to say. You?"

"No," Robert said, pleased to see the slight smile on Aaron's face.

"You got a picture?"

"Yes," Robert said cautiously. "You want to see?" Aaron nodded and Robert got out his wallet, finding the photo that he'd been given.

"Jesus, she is yours isn't she?"

"What, just from her having blonde hair?" Robert asked, unable to stop smiling.

"No, it's that cheeky, half arrogant look on her face." Robert laughed. He couldn't help it. He had been dreading Aaron finding out, but now that he knew and he hadn't run a mile in the opposite direction, he could feel the weight being lifted from him. He didn't like lying to Aaron.

"Are we okay?" he asked quietly. "I want…"

"We will be," Aaron said. "I'm more than a little annoyed because you didn't tell me in the first place. Not because you have a… daughter."

"Fair enough."

"You should have told me, Robert," he said. "After everything we've been through… do you think it would have made any difference to me?"

"I didn't want…" Robert shook his head. "I'm used to dealing with things like this on my own. Because before the people around me either don't care, or I can't trust them. This… trusting each other without an ulterior motive is new… to me."

Aaron saw how hard that was to admit, and at the same time how he hated being vulnerable. Maybe that it would be mistaken for weakness. Aaron drew him in for a hug and Robert closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of him. It felt better than he could explain, to still have Aaron next to him.

"Don't hide anything from me again," Aaron warned.

"I won't," Robert said. "I've hated doing it." He surprised himself by how true the words were. In the past, the scheming and hiding would have been his natural reaction.

"Good."

* * *

 **Thank you for the encouragement to continue this story. I really had only planned at the start to write two or three chapters!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've struggled with this chapter, which is the reason for the delay! Hope someone is still enjoying this.**

* * *

That night Robert slept well, a weight being lifted from his mind now that Aaron knew the truth. Aaron on the other hand didn't. He kept thinking about it, how this would change Roberts life. And his own. It was much better than the affair he'd assumed Robert was having, but it was still a change that he had to wrap his head around. And that wouldn't happen in a few hours, or a few days. By the time morning came around, Aaron hadn't had more than about forty minutes sleep.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked, waking up, seeing Aaron staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I don't want to lie to you."

"Come here." Robert kissed him gently and Aaron closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace. Aaron pressed himself closer to him, needing to feel wanted at the present moment in time. It was just getting interesting and enjoyable when Robert's phone rang. He sighed in annoyance as he answered it, Aaron breathing heavily as he lay back on the pillows.

"Yes," he said. "Of course I do. Sure. Later. I'll see you then. Bye." Aaron waited for an explanation as he hung up the phone. "I'm meeting Rosie this afternoon."

"Oh," Aaron said. "Good. Isn't it?" he added at his blank look.

"Yeah," he said. "Course." He got up, heading towards the shower. Aaron sighed. Clearly no more would be forthcoming from Robert this morning.

* * *

They met at the pub for lunch, and when they'd eaten Robert looked nervous. More nervous than Aaron would have expected. "You can tell me you're scared," Aaron said. "You can admit it."

Robert bit his lip. "What do I do if she doesn't like me?"

"Robert, No one likes you when they first meet you," he said, unable to stop the grin on his face."

"Oh yeah, how long did it take, then?" he teased.

"Oh, a good few months. At least." Robert couldn't help laughing, especially when confronted with Aaron's smile. He kissed Aaron briefly.

"I'm going to be late."

"Go," Aaron said. He sat alone in the pub with his pint for about a minute before Chas came over and sat opposite him.

"Hiya love," she said. "You alright?"

"What do you want?" Aaron asked.

"Or "Hello mum, how are you?" could work instead," she suggested. "Paddy had a word." Aaron sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Of course he did."

"He didn't go into specifics, just said that you two were having trouble?"

"I didn't talk to you, because I really didn't want to hear it," Aaron said. "I still don't."

"I'm going to try to keep the criticism to an absolute minimum," Chas said. "Promise."

"Leave it, mum," Aaron said.

"What's he done?" Chas asked.

"Why do you assume it's Robert's fault?"

"Because you're my son. And I know what Robert Sugden's like."

"He's not always the bad guy," Aaron said.

"Just going on past experience," she said, smiling a fake smile at him.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Aaron, don't lie to me."

"It's nothing," he repeated, more firmly this time. "I was… overreacting when I talked to Paddy. Everything's fine."

Chas sighed, knowing that stubbornness her son had when he wanted to. "Well, I'm here when you're ready to talk." Aaron closed his eyes and Chas went back behind the bar.

* * *

"Is she here?" Robert asked the second the door opened.

"Yes," Kelly said quietly. "Can you… take it easy with her?"

"What do you expect me to do?" She shook her head to herself and let Robert in the house.

"She's in the living room." He followed Kelly through and found a girl sitting on the sofa, concentrating on her colouring book. Robert froze, looking at her for a moment. Not quite sure how time seemed to have stopped until she looked up at him.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"My name's Robert," he said quietly. "What's yours?"

"Rosie," she said. She returned to her colouring book with concentration.

"Do you want a tea?" Kelly asked.

"Can I stay long enough to drink it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yes," she said. "Two sugars is it?"

"Yes," he said, surprised that after so long she still remembered how he drank it. When she went through to the kitchen Robert had a momentary panic about being alone with her.

"You like pink, do you?" he asked, nodding at her colouring.

"Yes," she said. "And purple," she said grabbing the next colouring pencil.

It was at this point that Robert realised he had no idea how to interact with children. "How was school?" he asked.

"It was good," she said. "We were reading the Jolly Postman today. Until Catherine pulled Josie's hair out. She started screaming!" She looked at him again. "Where do you live?"

"A village, over the hill," he said calmly. "Emmerdale?"

"I don't know where that is," she said. Kelly came back in and handed Robert his tea which he took, grateful for the distraction.

"Why don't you tell Robert about Snowy?" Kelly said. "Her favourite teddy."

Robert sat there in silence while Rosie started a speech about the toy, only catching one word in five.

* * *

"Go to your room, eh?" Kelly said an hour or so later.

"Okay. Bye Robert," she said, almost skipping off.

"She's a talkative thing," he said.

"Yeah I know," Kelly replied. "Friendly with strangers too. Too damn friendly, I think, sometimes." She sighed. "She likes you."

"How can you tell that?" he asked, bewildered.

"She never shuts up with the people she likes," Kelly said smiling.

"Sorry I wasn't too talkative," he said. "I don't know what to say to her. Who she is."

"You weren't bad," she said. "There is no secret of talking to kids, you just have to listen."

"I want to see her again," Robert said firmly.

"Of course," she said. "Want to keep her occupied for a couple of hours tomorrow afternoon?"

"Just like that?" he asked in surprise. "She doesn't know me. How do you know you can trust me?"

"That look on your face when you look at her," she said quickly. "I didn't think…" she bit her lip. "When I made the decision not to tell you about being pregnant, I didn't think you'd ever… ever look at her like that. I… I suppose I feel guilty."

"She doesn't know me," Robert repeated, feeling a little hollow at the thought. His own daughter was a stranger to him.

"No," Kelly admitted. "But tomorrow I… have to go out."

"Why?"

"Job interview," she said. "It can't be any other time. I would if I could."

"What if I said no?" Robert asked curiously. "What would you do?"

She sighed. "I'm hoping you won't. I'll be… stuck."

"Okay," he said after considering. "But I'll have to be able to call you, if there's a problem."

"You better had," she said. "I… I'm not palming her off on you, it's just important."

"No, I know," he said. "If you trust me."

"If you make me regret this, I'll…"

"I wont," he said. "Promise."

"Good."


	17. Chapter 17

**I was going to give up on this, but someone let me know they were still enjoying this, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aaron rolled over as Robert got into bed next to him. "You've been ages," he said.

"Sorry," he said. "I've been… thinking."

"How'd it go?"

"Fine," he said, not seeming willing to talk about it. He wrapped his arms around Aaron and kissed him deeply. "It went fine," he murmured against his lips. Aaron closed his eyes as his hands roamed under Robert's shirt, stroking his skin, making him moan.

"I want you," he said simply, making Robert smile. They didn't talk for the rest of the night, focusing on more important things.

* * *

In the morning, Robert still didn't seem particularly talkative, so Aaron didn't push it. He went over to the pub, still having his key and sat in the kitchen. It didn't take long for Chas to appear.

"Oh hello, love," she said, going to the kettle. "What're you doing here?"

"Thought we might talk," Aaron said reluctantly.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked, her posture changing subtly.

"No," he said. "Nothing like that."

"Really?" Chas asked, the doubt clear in her tone of voice. He couldn't blame her after past experience.

"No, I just thought… you know what, never mind." Aaron got up to leave but Chas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to me, love" she said quietly. Aaron sighed, wondering if he should speak or not. Making a decision, he sat back down at the kitchen table. "What is it, Aaron?"

He sighed, then just came out with it. He didn't want to beat around the bush any more. "Robert has a five year old daughter."

There was a beat of silence, Chas's face frozen. "You what?"

"You heard me," Aaron said.

"But… where's she been all this time?"

"Not here," Aaron said. "He didn't know."

"He told you that, did he?" Chas said, the shock wearing off slightly. Enough for her usual distrust of Robert to come back.

"He didn't know," Aaron repeated. "I can tell."

"Aaron, he is a liar."

"You know what, I knew this was a mistake," he said, getting up to leave.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, quickly a hand on his shoulder. "I just… I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know," he said. "But you've got to stop giving him such a hard time. I'm with him whether you like it or not." Chas breathed in deeply but didn't argue. "I can tell when he's lying to me." His mother said nothing, but Aaron knew she thought he was being naïve. He didn't fight it. She'd think what she liked anyway.

"I just… came here to tell you the truth. Can you… tell Paddy?"

"Yes," she said. "Course I will, if that's what you want."

"I'm not quite sure… how I should feel about this," he admitted. Chas hugged him and for a few moments he was grateful for his mothers comfort.

* * *

At lunch, Aaron went to the pub for a pint and saw Victoria sitting with Adam. It didn't seem like a private conversation, so he looked and Adam nodded for him to come over, which he did. Victoria couldn't meet his eyes, and he waited until she eventually looked at him.

"I know," Aaron said simply.

"Robert told you?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, I got it out of him in the end," Aaron said.

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" Adam asked, clueless.

"You didn't tell him?" Aaron asked.

"None of my business, really is it?" Victoria said. Aaron scoffed and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Robert's got a kid," Aaron said quietly.

"What!" Adam shouted.

"That's it, just a bit louder, let the whole village know," Aaron said sarcastically.

"But…" Adam fell silent and Victoria put her hand on his arm.

"Give him five minutes to catch up," she said, smiling at Adams open mouthed expression. Aaron smiled at him.

* * *

Slowly, the news started to leak out into the village, at the same time Robert started looking after Rosie a few afternoons a week. Within a week or two everyone in the village knew. Aaron didn't care, but it seemed Robert did. He was more jumpy than usual, hated people pointing and talking about him, which in a village the size of Emmerdale was inevitable, especially with Robert's colourful history.

"Ignore it," Aaron advised. "If they stopped staring at me after… Gordon, they'll stop looking at you soon. It's only a kid, there's plenty of them around in the village."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Robert said sarcastically, looking around the pub. "Another one?" he asked, indicating their empty glasses.

"I… think you might have a bigger problem," Aaron said, looking at the door. Robert's mouth opened as Rosie and her mother walked into the pub, carrying bags. He didn't have the time for moving or saying anything until they were both stood in front of their table.

"Hi Robert," Rosie said easily, smiling at him. Aaron simply stared, he'd never seen this girl outside of photographs, and second hand anecdotes from Robert. Now she was in front of him, he was almost speechless.

"What're you doing here Kelly?" Robert asked, aware that everyone in the pub was watching him.

"Look, I know it's short notice but I need you to look after her for a couple of days."

"What?!" Robert said, eyes almost popping.

"You must be Aaron," she added.

"Hi," he said dully, not wanting to get involved more than necessary. "I'll just… go."

"Don't you dare," Robert said under his breath as Aaron got up. Reluctantly he sat back down, staying silent as the grave.

Kelly took in a deep breath before speaking. "My mother's ill. I've got to go down to Devon and I don't want her to see my mum like this."

"So, you're leaving her with me?" Robert said, a little bewildered. "For how long?"

"A few days."

"That's… quite a step up from a few afternoons a week."

"Careful, or I might start to think you don't want her," Kelly said. "Look, my mum is seriously ill. Can you handle her for a few days?"

"Er… yeah," Robert said. "If you're sure?"

"You like Robert don't you?" Kelly said to Rosie.

"Yes," she said, sounding almost indifferent.

"Kelly… you…"

"I wouldn't if I had another choice," she said darkly.

"How bad is your mum?" he asked. Kelly closed her eyes and shook her head, unable to go there. "How did you know I'd be here?" Robert asked.

"Your cars outside, I took a lucky guess. Call me if you need anything," she said urgently, to both Robert and Rosie.

"Fine." Robert had no idea what to say to that.

"You be good," Kelly said, kissing Rosie's head.

"Yes, mum," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you," Kelly said, sincerely. She kissed her daughters head once more. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye mum." Kelly walked out and the three of them were in silence, both men staring at the blonde five year old who'd taken them completely by surprise.

"Oi," Aaron said sharply, spotting Rosie taking a few of his chips off his plate. She smiled at him, with no remorse at all.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently.

"I'm Aaron. And they're my chips you're nicking." She smiled at him cheekily and in that moment Aaron could see that she was definitely Robert's daughter.

"I'm hungry," she said. "Mum's been crying on the phone all day."

"Okay," Robert said. "Get us some chips," he said calmly to Aaron.

"Can I have an orange juice?" Rosie asked.

"Developments?" Chas asked, smiling as Aaron approached the bar.

"Two pints, an orange juice and some chips please," Aaron said, avoiding the question.

"Oh come on, do I not get anything else?"

"Nope," Aaron said. "It's not any of my business anyway."

"I think you'll find it is."

Aaron sighed heavily. "Can I have those drinks or not?"

"Fine," Chas said, walking off as her heels clicked on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, as you might have guessed from the long gap in between chapters, I struggled with parts of this one. But it is longer than I usually write, so I hope that makes up for the delay! I'd love to hear what you think, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Rosie was quiet until her bowl of chips was nearly empty. She looked at Robert, her head tilted to one side. "Are you my dad?" she asked quietly.

Robert looked at Aaron who said nothing at all, but he could see the surprise in Aaron's eyes. "Where would you get that idea from?" Robert asked after a few moments shocked silence.

"I heard mum on the phone," she said easily. "And you look after me all the time, when mums busy."

"Well, would that be okay with you?" Robert said slowly.

"I guess so," she said. "I've never had a dad before." The easy way she took it in her stride and didn't question it made Robert think that she was too young to really understand the concept of fatherhood yet. Good. That meant that years down the line, she wouldn't remember that he hadn't been around.

* * *

It'd been a mostly awkward and silent short journey back to the flat. Aaron felt uncomfortable and Robert had no idea what to say. Rosie sat on the sofa, watching the TV and Aaron nodded to the bedroom where they could have a conversation in private.

"Stop giving me the silent treatment," Robert said before Aaron could get a word in.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"Literally anything," Robert said.

Aaron shook his head. "So how long can we keep this up?" he asked. "We've no idea how long she's staying here."

"What was I supposed to do?" Robert asked. "Say no, actually I don't want to spend time with her?"

"In case you've forgotten, we live in a one bedroom flat," Aaron said. "Where's she going to sleep?"

"Hey, calm down," Robert said, feeling unnerved by Aaron's pacing. He usually did it when he was stressed or angry. Or upset. "It's just temporary." Aaron hadn't stopped pacing and Robert put his hands on his shoulders to stop him. Aaron glared at him for a moment, but stayed silent.

"I don't know if I can handle this," he admitted.

"Well, relationships aren't always easy," Robert said.

"Don't patronise me."

"I know this wasn't exactly planned," Robert said. "I didn't plan it either."

Aaron sighed. "No, I know. I just…"

"She'll sleep on the sofa. It's just for a few days."

"Okay," Aaron said, breathing heavily. "Fine." Robert kissed him very briefly.

"Stop panicking," Robert said. "We've been through much worse than one five year old girl."

"I know," he said, agreeing with Robert. They had been through worse.

* * *

It took a couple of days, but they settled into a routine, even if Aaron was privately uneasy about it. For two days it had been fine, because a majority of Rosie's day was taken up by school. And even Aaron had to admit that Rosie was an easy going child, taking to the change of her carer so easily, especially when her mother called every afternoon. But when Saturday came around, they had so much time with the five year old to fill, that Aaron couldn't fathom what they were going to do. They'd barely had breakfast when Robert's phone rang. From his side of the conversation, Aaron couldn't even guess who was on the phone. When Robert hung up the phone he already looked apologetic. "What?" Aaron asked.

"I have to go," he said. "That was Chrissie."

"So?" Aaron asked pointedly. He didn't enjoy talking about Robert's ex wife under any circumstances.

"She's asked me to come up, talk about the business."

"Well…" Aaron looked at Rosie pointedly.

"I won't be long," he said.

It dawned on Aaron what he was suggesting. "You're… you're leaving me with her?!"

"Oh, you'll be fine," Robert said. "I'll be half an hour. Forty five minutes tops."

"I… don't babysit."

"I'm not a baby," Rosie interjected. They ignored her for the time being.

"Just keep her company and make sure she doesn't electrocute herself or anything."

"Robert…"

"Don't worry. I trust you." This was accompanied by that little smirk that made Aaron's heart skip a beat. He couldn't find anything to say before the front door closed behind him.

"Where's dad gone?" Rosie asked.

"He's got a meeting," Aaron said. "He'll be back soon." He hoped that was true.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Chrissie said. "I have a meeting with the Constables but I can't go, my dad's in hospital… he's had a heart attack, and I have to be there." Robert said nothing. "I can't cancel, it's a very lucrative customer and I can't have them cancelling the contract. Can you… handle the meeting?" Robert scoffed. "You're good with clients, you know the business, you're the only one here who can do this."

Robert sighed. "I'm waiting for how any of this concerns me."

"You owe me," Chrissie said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "For months you were carrying on with a man behind my back. You were even late to our wedding because you couldn't leave _him_."

"I'm curious, would you be this bothered if I'd been having an affair with a woman?" Robert asked, a slight smile on his face. "Little homophobia maybe?"

"You really think I'd be in a better mood right now had you been screwing a woman?"

"Maybe not," he conceded.

"Come on, Robert," she said. "Please do me this favour. You owe me this."

He sighed heavily. "Fine," he said, holding out his hand for the relevant file. Chrissie handed it over and, with reluctance, a copy of the keys to the estate.

"Thank you," she said. Robert sat down in the office and once he was alone, he called Aaron.

"Hi, you nearly back?" Aaron said.

"Change of plan," Robert said. "I need to… cover an important meeting at Home Farm. Chrissie can't do it and she must be desperate or she'd never have asked me."

"Well… how long're you going to be?" Aaron said.

"I might… be all day," Robert said reluctantly.

"Oh, come on," Aaron said. "You can't do this to me."

"You'll be fine, Rosie will be fine," Robert soothed.

"I'm not…" Aaron sighed heavily. "Are you…?"

Robert somehow knew what he wanted to say. Aaron was worried about Chrissie and him being in the same house. "What, don't trust me?" Robert said, his tone light, but the underlying question still there and serious.

There was a pause, just a beat too long. "I do trust you," he said. "Just panicking about keeping Rosie occupied all day."

"How much trouble do you think she could get into?"

"She's your daughter, Robert," Aaron said. "I dread to think." Robert laughed lightly.

"I'll see you later," he said. "I promise not to be too late."

"Okay," Aaron said. "Bye." He put the phone down and looked at Rosie.

"Was that dad?"

"Yeah," Aaron said. "He might be all day, something's come up."

"What kind of something?" Rosie asked.

"Why don't I stick a film on," Aaron suggested. That'd take up an hour and a half, and by then he might actually have a plan about how to occupy her for the rest of the day.

* * *

Robert came home later than he'd planned. The clients had been very happy and reluctant to leave until Chrissie had returned. God knows where she'd been all day, but Robert didn't care. Stifling a yawn, he unlocked the door and froze at the sight that confronted him. Aaron was stretched out on the sofa, asleep, his mouth slightly open as he breathed easily. Lying next to him was the small figure of Rosie, also asleep, nestling into Aaron's chest, her blonde hair a tangled mess. One of Aaron's arms was wrapped around her gently, presumably so she wouldn't fall off of the sofa. It was such a happy comforting sight that it warmed his heart. Moving as quietly as he could, Robert took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture. He wanted to remember this. Knowing his life, it'd all go wrong soon enough.

After standing, watching them for almost a full minute with contentment, he decided to move. He gently lifted Aaron's arm off of his daughter, murmuring "Aaron?"

"Mm?"

"Wake up, I need you to move." He blinked awake, seeing Rosie next to him and Robert looking at him. Carefully, he got up, trying not to disturb Rosie. He kissed Robert hello, still more than half asleep before going into the bedroom.

"Dad?"

"Time for bed sleepyhead," Robert said.

"Today was fun," she said simply, not fully awake as Robert covered her with the duvet. "I like Aaron."

"Oh really?" Robert asked, smiling at her. "You can tell me all about it tomorrow." She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds. Robert kept watch to make sure, then went to find Aaron, who was collapsed on the bed, still fully dressed, and seeming to have slipped into sleep again. Robert couldn't resist kissing him awake.

"Hi," he said between soft kisses.

"Hi," Robert replied, sliding a hand between Aaron's legs which made him groan with want.

"Are you… sure she's asleep?" Aaron asked, eyes opening for the first time since he'd got home.

"Yes," Robert said. "I want you." Aaron smiled, shifting as Robert pulled his shirt from him, stroking his chest as he kissed him deeply. Aaron closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying Robert's touch and lips on his skin. Then he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Aaron asked. Robert had stopped and was looking at the top of Aaron's arm, where there was a wound which was angry and red.

"Are you hurting yourself again?" he asked quietly.

"No," he said, seeing the cut near his shoulder. "No, of course I'm not."

"But…"

"I caught it on some scrap metal yesterday," he said. Robert still looked doubtful, so he put his hand to his face. "Look at me," he said, waiting until Robert did. "Trust me, okay. I'm not lying to you. And I'm not doing it again."

"Okay," he said, nodding at him and believing him. "If you… I need you to tell me, if it happens again.

"I will." Robert kissed the hollow of Aaron's throat gently, making the other man shiver.

"Get undressed," Aaron said, almost a demand. Robert smiled and did exactly what he asked.


End file.
